This application, and the innovations and related subject matter disclosed herein, (collectively referred to as the “disclosure”) generally concern hands-free signaling systems and related methods, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to signaling systems and related methods for bicyclists, with a helmet-mounted, gesture-operated signaler being but one example of such hands-free signaling systems.
Traditionally, cyclists have signaled their intention to turn using hand gestures, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. For example, a laterally extended, straight left arm (FIG. 1A) indicates the cyclist's intention to turn left, and a laterally extended, left arm bent at 90-degrees so the cyclist's left hand is raised (FIG. 1B) indicates the cyclist's intention to turn right. Such signals are thought to be unfamiliar to most motorists.
In low-light conditions, motorists and others have difficulty seeing such hand gestures. In an attempt at overcoming this deficiency, others have proposed mounting reflectors and/or lights to the rear of a cyclist's hand. One such proposal included a manually-operated switch to activate an intermittently illuminated (e.g., “flashing”) light. Another proposal for a hand-mounted light included an accelerometer-actuated switch configured to activate an intermittently illuminated light when a user laterally extends his arm as shown in FIG. 1A or 1B.
Despite improving visibility of a cyclist's hand gestures in low-light conditions, such conventional signaling techniques for cyclists still require the cyclist to remove her hand from a handlebar to indicate an intention to turn. When a cyclist's hand is removed from the handlebar, the cyclist's ability to maneuver and control the bicycle is seriously diminished.
However, navigating a turn, particularly in the presence of motor or other traffic, requires the cyclist to maintain a high degree of control and maneuverability. Maintaining a high degree of control and maneuverability can be especially important for turning cyclists in urban areas rife with foot traffic, motor traffic, train tracks (or other embedded rails), and other obstacles the cyclist must navigate. Despite the need for cyclists to maintain a high degree of control and maneuverability, conventional turn-signaling techniques and devices require cyclists to lift a hand from the handlebar and to actually reduce the cyclist's degree of control of the bicycle while indicating an intention to turn.
And, unfortunately, some cyclists after crashing cannot communicate or otherwise indicate their presence to others. This can be particularly dangerous for a cyclist that has crashed in a low-light situation in the presence of motor traffic.
Thus, there remains a need for hands-free signaling systems configured to permit the cyclist to signal an intention to turn without having to remove his hand from the bicycle's handlebar. There also remains a need for systems and methods for translating a cyclist's intention into a form, or medium of communication, familiar to motorists. Moreover, there remains a need for associated methods of controlling or using such hands-free signaling systems. And, there remains a need for hands-free signaling systems configured to provide a high-degree of visibility to a cyclist to permit others (e.g., automobile drives) to see him in a low-light situation. Further, a need remains for a signaling system configured to automatically indicate a cyclist's presence following a crash.